Underground I Shall Break
by NothingWrongWithImperfection
Summary: Bella is kidnapped by a man in leather and is taken away to a house under the ground, she is told that she is too get something for the kidnapper. When she asks what, he replies " my brother out of jail". EXB EMXR AXJ, TWISTS, LEMONS ALL HUMAN AND DARK.
1. Kidnapped

**Hey,**

**This is my first kidnapping story it all started because i lost some writing inspiration for my other story Runaway for love, I love reading these types of stories and i hope you enjoy reading this one too. **

**Let me know what you guys think. Any runaway for love readers. send us a review let me know :) **

**As always i own nothing except the plot. **

**I am on the look out for a beta reader if anyone can help me it would be very helpful :) **

**Not much to say except i hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

The cold leather clothed hand wrapped around my mouth stopping my voice, yet I was not frightened. I felt numb. I did not have the energy to fight, or even try to scream. But then he began to pull me back towards the alley, it seemed as though my Mind and body came alive. I would not be taken by this man who smelled like musky fallen trees. There was a hint of peppermint and the smell of Leather, which came from the leather gloves and the leather jacket pressed against my back through the baby blue dress I was wearing.

I tried to scream through his fingers but all that came out was a muffled sound like an animal dying. His grip on my face was painful and I knew that by tomorrow I would have marks. That's if I lived until tomorrow.

My heart rate picked up and my palms became all sweaty, my legs kicked about like limp noodles with no aim. He was cutting off my air supply and fast. I was not going to survive.

"Be quiet and I won't kill you" his voice was cold and dark, nothing like the man I intended to meet tonight on yet another date. I whimpered as I thought of him- Collin- and my family and friends. All I would leave behind unless he let me go. That seemed unlikely as he began to drag me further into the dark alleyway. No one was around except a few homeless people who lived just inside the alley to keep warm and dry. The roofs were almost touching letting almost no rain to fall through. Perfect place when you need shelter but also so full of piss and homeless people you could smell the stench from the other side of the road. So why did I walk past it? I was in a hurry to meet Collin. That was my first mistake. My second was not trying my hardest to get free from my attacker. My eyes were closing and my lungs burned for the air supply there were so used too. But I could no longer have that air supply I had to breathe in through my nose and then out again just as soon as it reached my lungs. I was going to die either that or be raped. Or raped then be killed. Tears were streaming down my face and I knew he heard the sobs coming from my chest and said chest moving rapidly against his front. Was this man a killer, rapist or just a complete psychopath? Maybe he had some issues with the world. Or maybe he was the issue with the world. No one would ever know if I never got away to tell them. All my hopes of leaving ended when he pushed me into a door and then I felt something move underneath me. I had not seen the car, or even heard the door being opened but yet I was thrown into the front seat of what looked to be a blacked out SUV. My body hit the seat with unnecessary force and before I could even sit up right he was already in the driver's seat with all the doors locked. I tried to pull at the handle but as my fingers connected with the lever and tried to pull.

"Oh no, you don't" He grabbed both my hands and tied them behind my back. My face was planted at the window and I could see a dirty homeless person looking up at the car. I could see him, could he see me? Probably not! I wanted to find out why this man had forced me into his car and tied my hands up; I wanted to know why he had done any of this.

"Isabella do not get me upset" How the fuck did he know my name? I could speak but what would I say. ` Hey attacker I was wondering what the fuck you think you are doing and why you have done this, oh and are you going to rape then kill me because if so I would like to know thanks'. No I could not say any of that. It might make him upset.

"How..do you know my name?" I stuttered unable to turn in my seat to look at him. He was already driving through my hometown like a mad man. Someone would see the car and number plate. My father would know it was not from here because he knew every car and number plate in this god forsaken town. Forks what a delight you are.

My mind was still reeling over the fact my kidnapper knew my name and had not answered my question.

"Answer me" I demanded. But shrunk back when I say his eyes, they were a bright emerald green and so intense.

"Do not demand things of me Isabella, I could kill you right in that spot and think nothing of it" he spat at me through his ski mask that covered his entire face.

"Why don't you then" I knew I should not be saying this to my kidnapper but I had too know if I would be dying tonight.

"Then you would be of no use to me" his eyes strayed back to the road flying past us. I knew we were fast approaching the outskirts of forks and I knew I would be taken somewhere I would never get back from.

"What do you need me for" my heart still hammering away inside my chest saying ` let me out, let me at him' I did not know if he noticed.

"Oh you shall see, now be quiet or do I have to gag you as well" He chuckled a dark laugh and then turned the car fast that I toppled over onto his shoulder. He pushed me back by my shoulder and my head it the window. I cried, bit fat tears running down my face. After almost twenty moments I tried the door again, he just laughed at me when my frustration became too much and I cried myself into a dull coma. I barely even heard him laughing to himself. But I knew he was not laughing at anything but my attempts at escape. This man had some serious issues. I hoped he would not kill me but I knew when in this situation anything could happen.

After almost another hour in the car he stopped, there was nothing around and I knew what was going to happen. He was going to kill me here and then leave my body for my father to find. I knew I was not too far from home but I knew I was too far out to walk back home. So I was at a loss. He jumped from the car and walked slowly around the back. Before he could even get to the other side of the car I had the door open and I was flying through the trees, trying to put some distance between myself and my kidnapper. Yet my hands were tied in front of me and my feet were hurting from my small heels I was forced into by my friend Jessica.

I tried to get my feet to move quickly but it was all in vein when I felt a body collide with my back propelling me forward.

"There's nowhere to run Princess" He sneered in my ear and picked my frail body off the floor by my arms. My face stung from having face planted the floor. My arms burned from him pulling me from the floor. I whimpered in pain and stumbled when he literally dragged me behind him back towards that stupid car. There was nothing around but trees and the road. We had been here for at least twenty minutes and no car had passed. Where the hell was I? I felt like giving up but I knew my father would be disappointed in me if I did that. My father is the chief police of forks and has connections all over the country due to people passing through our town thinking it is the perfect place to hide. Once the felons are heard off and seen, my father pulls all his team together and does a full search of the town. A town with only three thousand people seems like a lot of work, but when everyone knows everyone else and very nosy. Word gets around easily when a new person magically moves into a house that is not one you would call nice. Some would come to the town thinking ` great I have gotten away' then my dad would turn up with his police and have the person arrested. How did he know they were felons? The connections I was talking about send him pictures of every single person that is either on the run or just a felon suddenly freed from jail. So how did he not know about my kidnapper? I wished I was still with my father, in our two bedroomed white home with my faded red truck sitting outside. My whole body shook and I was shaken from my thoughts, I looked up to where those green eyes were staring down at me and then looked to where he was pointing. The bushes had been moved aside to make a small pathway. He shook me once more for good measure and then took something from his pocket. It was black and before I could scream he tied it around my eyes and put something in my mouth making sounds futile. I was then pushed forward and scared. I had no idea where he was taking me now but I knew I would not make it out alive. Why would I? We carried on for about ten minutes before I felt stairs hit my ankles, I felt around with my feet before he literally lifted me from the floor and bobbed his way down the stairs. I counted five bounces and then felt cold stale air hit me, the smell of dust and rot made its way into my nostrils and I sneezed. I was then dropped and hit the cold floor beneath me. I shivered as the cold invaded my bare skin of my legs and felt my ankles ache from the pressure of the heel straps. Did he plan this? When I tried to move away from him, he grabbed my arm and pinned me up against the wall. He pulled me up and sat me up against the wall I felt something cold wrap around my wrists that were still tied behind me back. It was very cold and heavy; I could not even move my arms from their downward position. While I was chained to the wall I heard him move away from me and then I did not hear him for a while, I did not know what the time was so I could not say how long I sat there. I heard his footsteps and then his breathing. I felt his hand on my blindfold and then it was roughly ripped from my face and thrown away from me. My eyes reacted to the harsh light and shut on their own accord. When I was finally able to open my eyes I took in my surroundings. I was in what looked like a solid metal room. It was old and dirty. My gag prevented me from asking where the fuck I was. I looked up into his eyes and only saw anger reflected in them. He looked down my fragile body and I followed his eyes trailing from my heels up to my legs and then to my black lace panties. My dress had ridden up due to being dragged and thrown about. I snapped my eyes back up to his and he winked at me before walking to the sofa in the middle of the open space and ripping of the sheet. He hit a button on the coffee table and huge metal shutters shut above my head and locked. I was underground, It was cold and the only light source to be found were the small light fixtures on the walls. I was hungry and in desperate need of water and the bathroom. My gag was preventing me from asking for any of these basic needs. I started to whimper which made him sit up from his lounged position on the dark blood red sofa.

"Be quiet Isabella, I'm trying to sleep" he spat down at me and then flopped himself back down. He knew my name yet I did not know his. Was that fair? Yes Bella it was. He is your kidnapper. He makes the rules.

While lying on the floor and trying to stay awake I thought about my father and mother wondering if they knew I was missing yet and then I thought about Collin wondering if he would call my home and see where I was. My father would then have told him that I left hours ago and then they would both be out looking for me. Well I hoped they would be anyway. I was always home and my father knew that even if I stayed out late I always called and let him know. Maybe he knew I was missing and maybe he knew something was wrong and that he should come and find me. What I hoped and what I knew was right were two completely different things.

My mother would be crying on the phone to Charlie demanding he find me. Yeah she actually would care about me for once.

I was shivering due to the short dress I was wearing and wondered if this man was going to let me freeze to death or was he going to see I was shivering and let me have a form of warmth?. I knew the answer before I even finished the question in my head. He would not do anything nice for me. He was my captor and I was his captive.

It felt like hours before my body finally let me fall into an uneasy sleep, I did not dream that night, I only shivered through my unconscious state and the suddenly I felt warmth.

I still had an uneasy sleep but when I woke up I knew something was not right, first my chest no longer felt constricted due to the dress, and my arms no longer ached from being held behind me. Something was underneath me and it felt soft and warm. An added weight was on top of my entire body. I opened my eyes to a bright light and looked at the empty side of a white bed. My arm felt numb and when I looked up I realised why. That bastard had handcuffed me to a bed when I was asleep. My dress was hanging off the edge of the bed but I still felt material on me. I knew my bra had been taken off sometime during the night because it too lay on top of my dress. The material was big for me, when I looked down I was wearing a man's white t-shirt. I felt sick because I knew whose t-shirt this was. I did not even want anything to do with this man's clothes I would rather walk around naked. Even in front of him. Wait strike that I would take the clothes over being naked in front of my captor.

"Finally awake" I heard his chuckle from the other side of the room and whipped my head around to find him in a new set of clothes but no ski mask on his face. He was beautiful. But then I realised.. I would not be making it out of here alive because he had shown me his face. He knew I realised because he smirked and came closer to me.

"That's right princess, you're going to die but not yet" he whispered before whipping the covers from my frame and laughing to himself. All I could do was cry and whimper while looking up into the green eyes of my captor.

"What do you want from me?" the possibilities were endless.

"You're going to get my brother out of jail" He smirked while I gasped and started shaking my head back and forth. I really wish I had stayed in tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter we find out which brother is in jail and why, we will also learn more about Bella and find finally get this party rocking :) <strong>

**Love sheila. xx**

**Review and let me know what you think please. :) **


	2. Coming to terms

**Hey,**

**So here's the second chapter. It's all in Epov because I love getting into my Edward's head. We understand now and we know which brother is in . **

**I do not own any of these characters, I just wanted to take them out for a little go around the block.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously on Underground I shall break.<span>_

_"Finally awake" I heard his chuckle from the other side of the room and whipped my head around to find him in a new set of clothes but no ski mask on his face. He was beautiful. But then I realised... I would not be making it out of here alive because he had shown me his face. He knew I realised because he smirked and came closer to me._

_"That's right princess, you're going to die but not yet" he whispered before whipping the covers from my frame and laughing to himself. All I could do was cry and whimper while looking up into the green eyes of my captor._

_"What do you want from me?" the possibilities were endless._

_"You're going to get my brother out of jail" He smirked while I gasped and started shaking my head back and forth. I really wish I had stayed in tonight._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epov<strong>_

Her head kept moving back and forth, almost as if she was trying to shake the problem from her brain. The problem was her father put my innocent brother in jail due to a false report that was given him by Seattle police. My brother was taken away by the chief of police and put into a cell for murder. He was charged with first degree murder, but the thing everyone who knows my brother knows he is innocent. His wife took it the hardest. On the day my brother was arrested she found out she was pregnant. Emmett lies in a cell while his wife Rose watches her stomach grow each day and has no man to share the experience with. Life is harsh.

Emmett is 6'4, build like a bear and as soft as a giant teddy you would give to a child. His face is boyish with dimples at the sides of his mouth and said mouth being in a constant smile. He could not hurt a fly. So why was he in jail for murder? I'll tell you why.

Emmett owned a bike and car repair shop in Seattle, one night he heard a gunshot from the alley right next to the work area. Being Emmett he could not just leave it alone, he stalked down the alley and came face to face with one of his old friends. James. I hated James from the very first moment I met him. His long dirty hair was always tied back in a dirty band and his face was always set in a scowl. He hated the world and I hated him.

The story Emmett had presented to the police was one that was looked over because Emmett's finger prints were on the gun and on the body. He was found at the scene of the crime over the male victim. When seeing his old friends face, Emmett hand went to shake his hand without even thinking twice about the gunshot. The gun was placed into his hand and then dropped to the floor when he realised what it was. This is my brother's story and I believe him because he never lies. All those times my mother, Esme had asked him about the cookie jar being empty, especially when she had only filled it the day before he would always reply. ` I ate them mummy, I'm sorry'. He learned quickly that if don't lie your punishment is not as harsh. Emmett only ever lied once and it almost cost him his wife. Emmett had been working late one night; he was stressed about work and making ends meet especially when Rose loved to shop. She phoned him one night and accused him of cheating on her. I remember it so well because I had to open the door to my broken brother at one in the morning. He had been so wound up about the whole issue and her complete lack of trust that he told her down the phone he had just to get another rise out of her. Two weeks later he was still sleeping on my couch and the divorce papers were sitting on the coffee table. I know he regrets it now. They worked it out, Emmett promised to never lie again and to always talk to her about any of his worries. They are stronger now so like I said I believe his story.

The police however did not. They charged Emmett two days after the crime and called the case closed. Isabella's father was the one to close the case.

Isabella now is my captive, she is going to get my innocent brother out of jail whether she likes it or not. Your probably thinking that I am just as bad as James and I will go to jail too because I have also committed a crime. I kidnapped the chief of police's daughter, and it was surprising easy. That was until I got her to the house. The first time I saw her I thought she was attractive, beautiful even. Her big brown eyes were wide as saucers when I wrapped my hand around her mouth. Her lips were pouted under my fingers. I knew she was trying to scream because I heard her muffled attempts. Give it a rest darling, was what I wanted to say but then I thought about how I would look to her if I did. Nice and weak. So I threatened her with death. She soon calmed down.

When I pulled her up against the wall I noticed something black, what I was not prepared for was her black lace panties to be staring me right in the face, her face and legs were a complete mess from her futile attempt to escape. She had bits of twigs in her hair and cuts along her feet from the sharp twigs on the ground. Was she stupid or did she not feel any pain?

When she finally let herself fall asleep i thought about how Emmett must be feeling in his cell, there would be an uncomfortable bed and a toilet with a sink. That would be all. She was not in prison, she was just being obtained for a while until I could get news to her father about her. I looked at her small body chained to the wall and noted what I would need to keep her here and how she must be feeling. Her arms looked to be a very uncomfortable angle and her legs were tucked up as if to try and keep her warm. Time to do something nice Edward, you're not like James.

I unchained her from the wall and carried her into the bedroom, which would be hers until I got message out to him to look into the case again. I growled thinking of everything I wanted to do to the man this girl called father. I knew she might not want to sleep in her dress so I took of her heals noting that they were barely heals anyway. Two inches at the max, her dress came of next the baby blue material worked with her skin tone but it needed to be taken off her. I draped it over the side of the bed and then looked down at her. She was in a black lace set, something seemed off about this girl though she seemed so innocent when I was watching her. But not with the black set staring at me I wondered if there was a hidden minx under her innocent posturer. I quickly took off my white cotton t-shirt and slipped it over her head. I worked the back clasp of her bra and the pulled the straps out through the t-shirt holes so they were freed from her body. I carefully reached under the front of the t-shirt and pulled the bra from her body. I had been curious growing up when I saw an old fling do this trick, so I asked her to show me what she did. I think it came in handy tonight. I tucked her under the white duvet, handcuffed her hand to the bed frame and then silently left the room.

She had been sleeping for a few hours when I heard the sound of metal hitting wood I knew she was awake. I was quiet up until I got to the door.

"I won't help you" her voice snapped me back to reality. My defined jaw set and I squared off my shoulders making me look bigger.

"You don't really have a choice, unless you want to rot here for the rest of your life" she looked around at the spacious room and then shook her head. I couldn't really blame her. The underground house was made by my great grandfather many many years ago. I only found out about it by accident when I was looking through the books in my father's study. It was a safe house built at some point before a war because there were many objects that dated to then. I had restocked the kitchen area and changed the bedding and mattress. I would be sleeping on the couch, until she was comfortable with me. I think she realised I made the rules because she nodded her head and then looked down at her dress once more.

"I have something you can wear" I spoke directly to her face, her head yet again snapped up to meet my eyes. What did she think I would make her walk around naked? Tempting idea Cullen! I shook my head and moved to the duffle bag at the base of the bed. I dug through the supplies and pulled out a pair of black sweats and matching hoodie. I pulled out a pair of boxers still in the packaging and threw them on the pile.

"Get dressed, bathroom is through that door" I spat at her hoping she would come to fear this side of me so I would not have to use him as often. I un-cuffed her hand and noticed when she pulled it too her front and starting rubbing the length of her arm. Numbness! She scrambled from the bed and picked up the items I had put in the pile, running to the door she slammed it behind her and I just sat there, proud of myself.

She was in the bathroom a long time, almost a full hour. At first I knocked on the door but she did not answer. I was the kidnapper and the one who made the rules in this situation not some girl. I banged the door and it opened with a small thud. Isabella was sitting in the tub with her back to me, the clothes on her body just sobbing. Tears won't work.

"Get out" I shouted and took pride in the way her body flinched.

She scrambled out of the bath tub; almost falling into me as she ran from the bathroom with me hot on her heals. She ran to the front door and just curled up in front of it.

"Isabella I am not going to hurt you" I shook my head and sat down on the couch waiting for her to stop with her constant tears.

Another twenty moments passed and I just had enough with her tears. I got up from the couch and grabbed the pad I packed for this occasion.

"Isabella, I need you to write down everything you may need while you are here. I need your clothing sizes and any medication you may need. I will need to know your diet, if you have one or just your preferred taste in food. Any other items that will help you settle here. This will only happen once so you might want to get what you can now" I shoved the paper and pen in front of her and then sat down on the couch again. Her eyes were so haunting when they looked up at me. Her mouth was hanging open in a fly catching way and her hands were trembling. I looked down at her five moments later to find that she had finished writing and had pushed the pad away from her.

"Have you been to the bathroom?" she nodded.

"Inside the kitchen area you will find something for breakfast, go and make something for yourself and then come back here" my voice was full of authority, I was not giving her any room for discussion, either she went and had breakfast or she could wait until I returned. While she was busying herself with her breakfast I grabbed the list and put it in my pocket ready for when I left for supplies when Isabella had finished her breakfast. She came out twenty minutes later and sat back where she was. The door could not have been comfortable due to the fact it was pure steel. It had to be very cold.

"Follow me" I demanded. She picked herself up from the floor and followed me into the bedroom, I think she knew what would happen next because she stopped dead in the doorway and then made a run for it. I followed because I really did not have time for this. I found her wedged underneath the couch, my next action was savage like. I grasped her ankle and literally pulled her out from her poor hiding place and threw the house back to the bedroom. She was kicking and screaming at me.

"How dare you do you know who my father is" she screamed while trying to aim for the backs of my legs.

"Oh sweetheart I know exactly who your father is, now shut it" I sang back to her. When we reached the bedroom I did not even bother telling her to get onto the bed, I simply pulled her to the end of the bed and cuffed her wrist to the four poster. There was no way she could escape, the cuffs were made of steel too. Only skilled blacksmiths could break them, and only with the right tools. I checked her hair for hair pins before I exited the bedroom and almost broke down when I heard her sobbing.

I unlocked the front door and slammed it behind me, steel and iron clicking into place. I locked up the door and climbed the five steps to the other door. The hatch opened and then closed when I was through. Leaving Isabella under my feet, the hatch was made to blend in with the ground and it did thankfully. I walked the ten metres to the second hatch and slid down the ramp, smiling when I saw my baby sitting where I left her. My silver Volvo sat in her spot, shiny and brand new. It was the SUV Volvo and had blacked out windows for this job. I sunk into the driver's seat and drove her up the ramp. I had installed some new gadgets since I found out about it. The hatches were controlled by a remote only I knew the password for, that way no one could enter in or out without my knowledge.

I drove the 57.3 miles to the closest mall and began to buy everything I would need. I plucked her list from my pocket and read the objects.

Toiletries: Hair brush, toothpaste, toothbrush, body wash, shampoo, conditioner, razors, deodorant. And some hair ties if possible. Also some tampons – regular.

Clothing: I am a size 8 in bottoms and a size 12 in shirts. Underwear: 32c and size 8. Shoes: 6.

Foods: Italian food, Chinese food and ham and pineapple pizza are my favourite, I do not like spicy food and I am not allergic to anything.

Medication: Just some packs of painkillers and a hot water bottle.

I could not help but shudder at the thought of buying tampons, but it had to be done and by the looks of this list I would say she was close. Great.

I first walked to the medication isle and plucked random items from the shelves, things I would need and then hers. I carried onto the health and beauty isle and had second thoughts about this whole thing. I picked up her toiletries, even her tampons and placed them all in the cart before quickly diverting to the shampoo isle. I picked out a strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I got two of each toiletry because I had no idea how long I would keep her.

I moved along to the food section and put in everything on her list, plus everything on mine. The cart was almost full but I had other things to buy. The clothing isles were the worst. I managed to get twenty five different t-shirts of all different lengths and materials. 15 pairs of pants, including a full sweatpants set and leggings. I loaded the cart with packs upon packs of underwear and socks, I got the bras mainly for me. Hey I was a guy after all. I picked out colours I thought would work with that skin tone. I got a few dresses for her and then a giant pack of hair ties. I got a variety of sleeping sets from shorts to long pants and even some silk nighties. Again for me. I picked her up a few extra blankets and quilts, along with eight new fluffy pillows. A pack of ten towels, hand towels and flannels. I had everything but the hot water bottle and the rest of the stuff I needed from my list.

It took me at least an hour to gather everything and put it all on the till. The cost did not concern me. Wendy gave me a strange look when she scanned the lady products.

"My girlfriend is moving in, it's a huge surprise for her" I smiled at the help. She smiled back.

"Oh my, that's a lovely surprise, have you got her a present" she was an old lady. But then I thought about it, should I get Isabella a present. Just something that would make me out to be nicer.

"What do you suggest?" I flirted with the old bat a little.

"Jewellery can't go wrong with that." She smiled up at me through her chapped and wrinkled lips and I knew right then I should buy her something.

"Thank you, I shall buy her something as soon as I have everything in the car" she smiled up at me and i smiled back, because she reminded me of Grandma Cullen. The old bat.

When everything was loaded into the back of the car and I had locked up I went into the jewellers section of the mall. While looking around I did not see anything that caught my attention, until I came across a small swan holding a key in its mouth. It was perfect. I brought the eight hundred pound necklace and left the store.

Half way back to the secret house I realised she had not given me a list of anything that would make her more comfortable. No books or music. That right there proved my suspicions, we were going to have problems.

I knew that I would have to make a few trips back and forth to get every bag I had into the house. She would stay put until the doors had been locked and then I would make her come and see what I had brought. The `make' in that sentence should have scared me, she was not my property that I could order around she was someone who was caught up in her father's mistake. However I could not help getting that rush you feel when you know you're in control. When you know you can say what you like because you make the rules. It should have repulsed me, should have made me feel like a monster but it didn't. I felt powerful!

All thirty shopping bags were sitting in the living room when I went to fetch Isabella. She was of course asleep; with not much else to do this was to be expected. I carefully un-cuffed her hand from the post and took in her tear stained cheeks. Her lips were rosy and her eyes were red but she was still beautiful. She awoke with a start and started to cry again, I secretly hoped she would stop crying for it was starting to get on my nerves. Not in nice way either, I knew by the end of it I would snap and I would set her free.

She would get her answers soon enough then hopefully she would stop crying and would see why I needed her. There was another reason why I needed her however I would never admit to anyone but I was lonely. After my brother went into prison all I saw was my life, the way I was living was suddenly not appealing to me. This is why I am lonely. I did not care for cheap slags and flings, I wanted to meet a girl, settle down and have a family. I could not do that with the way I was living. Her eyes were the softest shade of chocolate brown but it was tainted by the hatred seeping through. I could feel it coming out of her eyes as well as every pore that graced her body. That right there might just break me.

"I need your help?" it came out as a question, she nodded though and just stood up and followed me but when I looked back I did not like what I saw. She looked submissive, I had knowledge of this living style so I knew how a submissive held themselves. The live however was not for me, and looking at the girl behind me with her head down and her eyes trained on her feet reminded me why. When we got to the living area and the shopping bags she stopped dead in her tracks and took a step back.

"I think I went a little over board" I smirked trying to defuse the tension. It didn't work she was still tense when I looked up at her. Great what now?

"The ones on the right are yours, everything you asked for" I pointed to the twenty something pile and then bent to pick up my own. It was as if something scared her, oh right it was me Idiot!

"I shall be in the kitchen" I left the room and put every single piece of food on the table so I could sort it into the rightful places. It was also a way to give her more time. The red walls of the kitchen seemed to be screaming at me to have a little peak, my legs found their way to the joining of the two rooms and looked to where the bags were she however was not there. I must have looked like mad man in that moment because I ran to the bedroom so fast I was surprised I did not trip. I found her though, curled up in the corner of the room sobbing gently.

"Why did you buy those things" her voice was full of trembles and violent shakes. I sighed and sat on the bed – her bed.

"I don't know how long you shall be here and for that I am sorry, I need you to understand that I am not a bad guy, I will not hurt you and i will make sure you are safe but you need to work with me. I need you to be comfortable and have the things you would if you will still at home, I needed to prove to you I am not here to harm you, take anything from you or make you feel unhappy in anyway." My sigh echoed throughout the white room.

"But you took me, kidnapped me and have hurt me" her voice was quiet but I knew she was coming closer to me.

"For that I am sorry, I suppose you would like to know why I have done this" I felt her presence on the other side of the bed.

"I was not going to tell you until much later, but I suppose it is the only way you may understand" so I began.

"My brother Emmett was charged with murder three months ago, the report the police made was not the truth, I know the killer and he is not my brother. Anyway the law made a mess of finding new evidence and called the case closed, my brother has gone down for trying to keep the victim alive. I know the truth and I hope one day you shall believe me just like I believe him. And I hope you agree to help me" my voice was now strained.

"What does that have to do with me?" she whispered.

"Isabella your father was the one who put Emmett in prison, he was the one who called the case closed and refuses to seek new evidence" my temper was flaring, but I was trying to keep it under control.

"My father never makes a mistake, if your brother is in jail it's because he belongs there" she spat at me. I don't think I have ever wanted to hit a woman so much in my life.

"You know what I was saying before about not hurting you, I take that back. Don't ever say that about my brother" I spat down at her.

"You deserve it too" she was no longer small to me; she had grown in the last fifteen seconds. She was standing in the middle of the room her fists at her sides and her mouth in an angry tight line.

I think I lost it then, it all became a blur after that, first I felt her hair connect with my fingers as they wrapped it around them. I think I dragged her to the opposite side of the house but my memory is lacking because of all the red spots that clouded my vision. I heard her screaming but I guess that could have been in my head or I hope it's in my head. The door to the complete metal bunker opened and I then I saw her fall to the floor inside. I have never been this angry in my life, except when Chief Charlie Swan stood on that platform and told the world my brother was a killer.

I fell to the opposite wall when the door closed on her figure, I may have passed out, I may have just stared at the door like it was the devil. When my brain and body caught up with one another I realised another thing about my life. I was a liar.

I could not hear her, but I knew she must be scared; I finally found my feet a few hours later and pulled back the heavy door. There she lay, curled up on the dirty floor of the bunker sleeping. Her hair was matted to her face and her arms were wrapped tightly around her body as through she was trying to keep herself together or she was trying to make herself as small as possible. I felt bad, really bad. I picked her up from the floor taking in the effect of what I had done from her face and walked through the house, my feet were heavy on the wooden floor and my arms were tight around her frame, when I got to the bedroom I sighed and walked to the bed, pulled back the white sheets again and placed her small body in the centre of it. I had a lot of thinking to do, planning and speeches to rehearse before she woke. The bags still lay untouched on the living room floor when I got there, picking them up I took them to the bedroom. I started with the shirts and put away every single piece of clothing I had brought her, while she was sleeping softly in the next room. I took the bag of toiletries into the bathroom and placed them all on the counter ready for when she needed them. There was only one thing left to do now, and that was too wait until she woke and ready myself for the storm that I knew was on its way. And I'm not talking about the type outside.

* * *

><p><strong>So do you feel a little for Edward, he just wants his family back. I would too. <strong>

**How many of you believe Emmett's story? **

**Take care guys.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... THEY MAKE ME WRITE FASTER. **

**love Sheila **

**xx **


	3. Video

**Hey guys,**

**So, I have a chapter for you :) So let's see we have an emotional kidnapper who has not thought anything through, our favorite teddy bear in jail, A very hormonal and emotional Bella and i'm sure a very pissed off charlie. So let's make some things clear right now.**

**This is important: Bella has grew up admiring her father so she she is under the impression that he cannot make a mistake. Bella's period is an important issue right now because i read an amazing amount of kidnapping stories and wonder what about this issue? They never mention anything so i thought this is an important part, plus it connects with something later in the story. **

**Warning: This chapter contains a little graphic imagery that some may find unsettling and a little emotional please remember this is fiction and i do not intend to upset anyone, however if you do have any problems and feel the need to talk you can PM me or send a review and i will talk. :) **

**Now on with my baby :) **

**Oh and another thing: I noticed while reading through the other chapters that i have used both American vocab and British, I would like to point out that I am british yet i watch and read so many things from America ( I am hopefully studing film and media at uni hense the different types of media texts) that it has now became second nature for me to address such objects in both slang/ vocab. If you have any questions about that send me a review and i will get back to you. **

**Anyway enough cibba cabba, chapter three is underway... NOW!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Epov<span>**

Thump…Thump…Bang…water.

I was glad I had not cuffed her to the bed when I carried her there last night, because from the sounds of things in the bedroom she was very angry. I also thought I heard the bed being moved and sheets smacking the floor but that could have been in my head. The bathroom was right next to where I was in the house. The bedroom and kitchen shared a wall which in turn shared a bathroom wall so I heard when the shower went on and when it was switched off. It took less than five minutes for her to slam the bathroom door and then the closet one. I flinched each time she slammed a door. When I spoke about the storm that was coming last night I think I under estimated, for I was sure tornado would be more appropriate right now. I was concentrating on not burning the bacon when I heard a sigh come from the kitchen door and then the white sheets being tossed on the floor.

My eyes snapped up to see her furious eyes and wet hair. She was wearing the sweatpants set I got her and had her hair in a messy bun on top of her head. She looked comfortable but very pissed off. Tread carefully here.

"There's blood on the sheets" she spat and then turned on her heel and left. What the hell.

"What!" I screamed after her, how did she manage to get blood on her sheets?

"You're the one who took me two days before my period" She huffed and I shuddered. Great! Bitch Isabella.

"How was I supposed to know?" Why are you talking about this with her?

"Well if you had not kidnapped me, you wouldn't have to deal with it now, your own fucking fault" she snapped. I wanted to smack her, but last night I had checked her for injuries and found the red marks along her face from my fingers. I guess I grabbed her a little too hard no wonder she was whimpering. I turned and huffed leaving her to fume all she wanted.

I went into the washing room and collected new sheets and some fabric fresher; I shoved them all on her bed and left the room. She was curled in a fetal position on my bed – the sofa and was whimpering softly. I sighed, I grew up with two women, and I knew these were whimpers from cramps.

"Go and put the sheets on the bed and I will grab you the hot water bottle and some pain killers" I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her but she pulled away from me and ran into her room. This is going to be a long day. I grabbed the pink water bottle from the bag, washed it out while the kettle boiled popped the hot water in the bottle and then tightened the seal. Yes I have done this before, my sister Alice was always asking me to do the water bottle for her as she was scared of getting burnt. You do the job once and you're marked as Water bottle fetcher for life. My father is a push over and whenever my mother even bent over with a cramp that was it. Everything was done for her. Guess it rubbed off on my sister too, hence my job. My father always said ` treat them like a princess when they think they are at their lowest and life will be a hell of a lot easier and nicer for you' let's just say he was right. Every time I snuck out as a teenager Alice covered for me. Emmett was not so lucky, but then again he didn't do as my father told him until he met Rose. I searched in the paper bag for a pack of painkillers and left them in the packet. Kidnapper remember, she might think I was trying to drug her.

When I returned to the bedroom she was already lying down with a pillow stuffed between her knees and her hands on her stomach. I gave her the bottle which she accepted and then I placed the painkillers on the bedside table along with an unopened bottle of water. She smiled for the first time and then reached for them.

"I'm sorry about last night" where did that come from? Was I sorry for last night?

"It's alright, but I'm sticking with what I said" her eyes were like little bullets of ice flying at my chest.

"Understood" I left her too fetch breakfast, she ate the entire plate with me watching I might add and then fell asleep. I left after a few moments and went to set up the scene. This was going to be pure torture but I had to do it.

I placed a solid metal chair in the room and tied rope around the arms. The video camera was all set up and ready for the recording. All I had to do was get Isabella, so I put on my kidnapper face and grabbed the supplies.

**Charlie pov.**

I was going to find my daughter even if it killed me. I was going to break every single one of her kidnapper's fingers and toes and then send him to prison. Hopefully there would be someone there that took a shine to him if you know what I mean. I wanted to kill him but torture for the duration of his sentence may be just as good. My Little Bella was being held captive by a man that drove a black Volvo. When I put news out to the world of Bella's disappearance a homeless man by the name of Alec showed up at the station and gave his statement. My daughter had been missing for three days and no one had any more information. To say I was going nuts was an understatement. I had her mother on the phone half of the first day crying and telling me what a failure of a parent I was. Thanks Renee make me feel better why don't you. I didn't need her to tell me what I already knew.

My office door swung open to reveal a very stressed looking sergeant who looked at me with pity in his eyes and then turned on the television. My heart froze when I saw Bella blindfolded in the middle of a metal room. She was strapped to a chair by rope and was trying to get loose. I could see her tears and feel her pain.

"Chief swan, I believe I have something that belongs to you. Isabella would you like to say hello to your daddy" a sweet sickly voice came through the speakers. The sergeant noted to the mic on my desk silently telling me this was an open line as well as a video. In other word's my Sweet girl was currently trying to speak to me. This may be the only chance I had.

"Daddy, I'm scared, please come and get me" she whimpered and my anger grew.

"You son of a bitch, How dare you hurt my daughter" I yelled through the mic.

"Careful Charlie, Isabella will not be harmed if you do as I say" That voice made my blood run cold.

"What do you want" I spat through gritted teeth while my baby shivered in the chair.

"There was a case three months ago, a man name Emmett Cullen was charged for murder, however he is not the killer, You have one month to find out who the killer is and release Emmett from his false imprisonment or you shall never see your daughter again" he laughed quietly too himself.

"Daddy you have to do as he says, please I miss you." She sobbed into thin air; there was an intake of breath from someone and then his voice again.

"I have a little piece of advice for you Charlie, Go and speak to Emmett about that night. I'm sure the truth will enlighten you" he whispered. There was hint of eagerness to his voice.

"Daddy I love you"

"I love you too baby, stay strong sweetie, I shall find you I promis-"he cut me off.

"You have one month" The line went dead but I still saw Isabella on the screen. I tried to get the guys to reconnect the line but it was dead. That could only mean one thing; he forgot to turn both off.

I saw his back first, his head was covered with a ski mask but there was an odd red colour peeking out the bottom. He was tall and lean. He was also not right in the head.

I saw him attack the ropes around my baby girl's arms and then as he took the blindfold off and wiped away her tears. As soon as she was free she began hitting him and kicking at him. That's my girl. I watched with a heavy heart as she just stopped. He put his arms up, I took a deep breath thinking the worst, he was already getting his fingers broken did he really want to keep me going?

What happened next shocked me back into being a young man with Bella's mother. Bella looked up at the man who had kidnapped her and just fell sobbing into his chest, she tried to hit him but after the first few failed attempts she just gave up and cried into shirt. This was bad, if I didn't get my daughter out soon, and I do mean soon she may fall for this man. That was something I could not allow. All too soon he must have realised what had happened because he turned around and using a remote he shut off the image. My daughter was no longer in my sight.

The office was silent except for my heavy breathing and the click of the mic as I tried to reconnect.

"Charlie, what's gotta happen now?" Jacob stated, Bella and Jacob had been friends from an early age so I knew he must have been hurt by this too.

"Give this Emmett guy a little visit" I sighed and sat back down. The weight of everything falling heavy on my shoulders. I was going to get daughter back even if it killed me.

**Bpov**

My eyes were sticky and my face was stiff with my dried tears, he made me this way. He tied me too a chair and made me beg my father to come and get me, he hurt me again even when he said he would not. He said I was not here to be hurt. Liar!

What I did not understand was that even though he was in his kidnapper mode he still was comforting me, as soon as he ended the call he untied my binds and ripped the blindfold off like it was on fire. I hate this man. I literally wanted to kill him with my own bare hands, but I just didn't have the strength to fight anymore. I was emotional and he knew it, he knew that if I spoke to my father I would break and so would my daddy. I had not called my Father daddy since I was five. The shock of hearing his voice was a wakeup call this man is my father and I miss him. I miss everyone, my family and friends and more importantly my freedom. At least I knew that I had a time limit on how long i could be here for. One month.

How could I put up with this moron for one month? You can make his life a living hell. I was already half way there I saw the look on his face when I spoke about my period. One way to make a man uncomfortable is to speak about the forbidden week in a woman's busy schedule. That's right that week. Yet he seemed to know that I needed something to soothe my pain which left me wonder about his life. Did he have a girlfriend or a sister who he did this for previously? I hope it's a sister.

No Bella, you hope he has a girlfriend that way he will not touch you. Unless he's a cheating bastard!

I was becoming more aware of my surrounding now, why was I on the floor? And why is my pillow warm and moving? I cracked open one of my puffy eyes to find a chest staring back at me. The camera was still set up on its tripod and the chair was still to my left. The rope lay in pieces on the floor and the black strip that was blocking my vision lay across the room. Had I collapsed? The memory came rushing back to me and I jolted up right which caused him to stir next to me and sit up too. I shuffled back up against the wall and wrapped my arms around my knees.

"I'm not going to hurt you, just try and stay calm and I shall explain everything" was I breathing heavily? I think I was. He was up on his knees and coming towards me fast. His hands were up in surrender and he was making calming breaths. My lungs were tight.

"You have to calm down, I'm sorry I put you through that but it is very important. I know your father will hurry the case along now, if I'm right it will not take a month. You shall be back with your father soon" he was sighing and just sat down. My breathing had gotten back to normal and I was astounded by his words. He was not going to keep me here? As soon as my father found the killer or knew who the real killer was he would let me go? Take me back?

"You promise?" I knew it might not mean anything but I wanted this promise. He nodded his head and then turned to look me straight in the eye.

"I promise Isabella you have my word" his hand darted out towards me in a silent truce, and I had no reason to believe him but I took it. His skin was soft and when our hands met there was charge of electric that flowed between our cells as they silently called to each other.

"What's your name?" I whispered into the thin air. His eyes sort out my mine, green meeting brown. His were full of concern and strength but were aged with his past. I could tell he had many things he needed to work through. Maybe I could help? Bella, you must remember this man has taken you from your life and hurt you. The right part of me nodded at this thought as if to say `Right on'. But my heart was holding a sign and shouting through the crowd to help this man. Maybe following my heart might not be so bad.

Maybe he felt something in that moment because his eyes shifted, he reached up and took off the ski mask he had been wearing and I was once again stunned by his looks. You see in all the films that kidnappers are hideous and are made to stereo type just one male role. But this man... this kidnapper was without a doubt the most handsome man I had ever seen. His jaw was well defined and square with a hint of stubble, his ears and nose were in perfect proportion yet he had a bump in the middle of his nose. Still it looked completely straight when taking in all his features, his eyes were set just the right amount apart and his eyebrows were perfect. His hair was mess of bronze and red all sticking in different directions, it might have been because of his ski mask but something told me his hair was never perfect.

"Edward" he whispered into the wall.

"Huh?" I was annoyed at myself that I had been ogling my kidnapper. Shame on you Bella!

"My name, it's Edward" I nodded at Edward and felt that he was giving me something, I could easily rat him out. I could have just looked up Emmett's brothers when I returned but now that he told me his name I realised that maybe he's not out to hurt me. He just wanted justice for his brother and if it turned out I was wrong and so was my father I would apologue to this man in front of me and hopefully get him out of trouble.

"Since we are being honest about names" I took a breath "I prefer Bella" There I did it, he had a choice now.

"Well Bella, I still am sorry you had to go through that. How are you feeling?" I was shocked by this man's ability to change the subject and why did it seem to revolve around my welfare today.

"I feel much better thank you" Why did I want to keep talking to this man?

"Now that's out the way, what would you like for lunch?" he got to his feet and then instinctively put out his hand for me. I don't know why but I took it.

My brain screamed at me to stop what I was doing, to run away from him and stop all this foolishness, to not get attached to this man. But yet again my heart won with its yell of `Go Get Him Girl'. That was when I realised I was in trouble, I gulped and sent a silent prayer up there asking him to let my father find what he needed quickly because if not I might fall for this man. I might trip and fall hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo, Lets take a calming breath and think about this for a moment... SEND A REVIEW IF POSSIBLE I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU.<strong>

**Gotta go, Boyfriend is annoyed I am still writing at half one in the morning :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Love Sheila xxx **


	4. Secret Dates and Surprises

**I have a chapter for you guys :) **

**So I'm sorry if this sucks grammatically and stuff, I don't have a beta reader and well I am so tired :)**

**Oh and Edward is based on Edward from Twilight but kind of on my boyfriend :) Cuz he takes good care of me when I'm sick or just when I'm hurting :) **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Bpov<strong>

If you would have told me I would be drinking orange juice and eating a ham salad sandwich with my kidnapper I would have laughed in your face, I would have been bent over laughing.

Yet here I was. Edward had prepared the sandwiches and I had gotten the orange juice, I studied everything while I could, I took note of the different types of food in the fridge, the water from the tap, the fresh fruit on the table and even the kettle. Yes the kettle.

It had not slipped my notice that there were no windows in this place, or the fact that this place looked very old yet refurbished. I really wanted to ask Edward about my new so called home but every time he met my eyes I would chicken out, hence the awkward silence that has fallen over the breakfast island.

He seemed to be away with the fairies or whoever boys went with while growing up. Goblins, perhaps? When he finished his lunch and drink he strode over to the sink and began to wash it and I sat looking like an idiot gaping at his broad back. Literally, gaping.

Wait what day is it?

"Edward what day is it?" I put down the half of my sandwich, put my elbow on the table and rested my head on my palm.

He walked over to a picture frame and pulled it towards him, behind was a screen which was currently glowing lightly. He tapped on the screen and then pushed the picture frame back locking it with a key I had not seen him use.

"September 10th" My breath caught, I knew it could have been possible because I was expecting it but I kind of hoped that I had been asleep longer. So, maybe I could miss that day.

"What?" his eyes were narrowed and the little v in his brow had appeared.

"Nothing, it's just I might be spending my nineteenth birthday here" I whispered, sighed and then left the table defeated.

"When is it?" I must have been hearing things.

"September 13th" I walked out. I heard him clear my plate and wash it, while I lay on the bed and just gazed at the ceiling.

Birthday party with my kidnapper was not on my wish list.

**Epov**

When she told me her birthday was only three days away I wanted to hit a wall because who would want to spend their celebration with their kidnapper?

I was going to plan something for her birthday, I already have a present for her. I stalked my way over to the picture frame on the opposite side of the kitchen- just before you enter the laundry room, placed my key in the lock and then pulled it away.

Was she behind me? I glanced behind me and sighed when no one was there, I typed in the password and the metal shutter swung open. I plucked the blue box from it's hiding place and checked it over. The necklace was still imbedded in the silk lined box and the shiny swan was still holding its key. I sighed in relief and put the box back.

"Edward.." her voice was near, I heard footsteps on the floor and then a door open. The safe was already closed and the picture frame had just snapped back into place when she rounded the corner.

"I was wondering if there are any books here, it's just I'm rather bored and well…" her hands were down in front of her hanging limply with fingers laced together. Her eyes were cast downwards, submissive pose again.

"There are a few in one of the boxes near the couch" she was hesitant to meet my eyes , but then again I would be frightened too.

"Thank you" she whispered before putting her hand over her stomach and rubbing gently.

"Still in pain?" she nodded, I grimaced and took a step closer. She stepped to the side, I reached up for the painkillers on the shelving above her head and handed them down to her.

"How did you know?" her brown pools met mine for the first time since this morning.

"I have a sister, My father always said `treat them like a princess when they are at their lowest and life will be easier and nicer for you', it worked" I chuckled as I recited the phrase. Bella nodded and even cracked a little smile.

"Your father sounds like a smart man" I had to laugh at that.

"My father was, Carlisle the man who told me that is my adopted father" she nodded and then sat at the table, she looked up at me with those big brown eyes and nodded her head again for me to continue. Oh.

"Would you like to hear about them?" I took a seat at the other end of the table and then looked at the packet of painkillers she was fiddling in her hands. I grabbed a bottle of water and then sat back down again.

"I suppose it could not hurt knowing about them" I secretly think she wanted to know if I was a descendant of Hitler. No relation, thank heavens.

"Well, I guess I should start at the beginning, after I tell you this I expect the truth about your past in return" she nodded so I began with my story.

"Emmett and I are brothers, Emmett is 28 and I am 23. Our parents were Edward and Elizabeth Masen, we were both born in Chicago, but then moved to Seattle when I was four. My mother and father were on the way to pick us up from our school when they were in an accident. A truck ran a red light due to the break time, the truck was carrying explosives so when the cars collided with the truck they set a light. My mother and father died a few hours later in the hospital. Emmett and I were taken care of by some foster families until Emmett was ten."

"Oh, I'm so sorry" she whispered too me. I am at peace with their deaths I think.

"Thank you, it's been a long time so I think I am at peace with their deaths. I know they loved us so I guess it helped us heal"

"You can tell me if you want" her tiny voice broke the silence.

"Right so where was I, Emmett was ten and I was five, I was old enough to know what had happened but too young to understand it. Anyway Emmett was angry one day when he came home from school because some boys had pushed him around. There were many other boys in this foster home but one boy had been pushing us both around for a while, his name was duke. Stupid name for a boy really but I guess when life throws that at you, you take it out on the first person you can and that's what he did. Emmett was pissed when he found out duke had stolen one of the toys my mother had brought me, he got angry and stood up to him. It ended in a huge fight and Emmett ended up in the Seattle children's hospital. There was this man there who would always be smiling when I went to see Em, he had blonde hair and was really tall but he was very kind. His name was Dr Cullen. There were legal issues involved due to the fight and while the social services were trying to find a home for Myself and Em Dr Cullen overheard. Or so Dr Cullen says. You see him and his wife Esme had been trying to have children for many years and had no luck so when Esme came to the hospital to visit Carlisle and saw the bond he had with us boys she demanded they sort out the legal paperwork because she wanted to take us home. Well that's how he says it anyway I secretly think he just wanted someone to play video games with. Anyway a few weeks later the social services got a call, which stated that Dr Carlisle Cullen and his wife wanted to adopt Em and I. Duke was not too happy about this but then again it had nothing to do with him. We had a meeting with them, I don't remember anything expect a shiny pack of crayons sitting on the table. All I know is that a few hours later our stuff was packed and we were on our way to our new home. I was old enough to know that my mother was not coming back for me but I kind of hope that if angels exist that my mother is one. I hope she placed me and Em in the care of Esme because she knew Esme was an angel living on the earth with us." I took a deep breath and then looked at her face. She was wearing a smile.

"What are you smiling for?" I said a little too loudly.

"It's just your story has a happy ending, Mine only has one when I reached sixteen" she put the pills down and then lay her head on her hands.

"You see my mother is a drug addict. There I said it, you know how long it's taken me to say that in the presence of another. Fucking years!" I was shocked by the vulgar language that came out of this little girl's mouth. To be honest it was actually a slight turn on.

"My mother married my father when they were both young and hey presto one burst condom and here I am. My mother left my father with me when I was two, we left forks and moved to phoenix, when I got older I asked her why and she would always reply `Oh the sun dear, It's got to be the sun' let's just say after twelve years I got pretty sick of that sun. My mother had moved to phoenix for a totally different reason and it involved a baseball player with a drug habit. Phil is my mother's second husband and has gotten her so deep into drugs that she barely even recognises my voice on the phone. I have been called `Lucy',`Frey',`Hannah',`Barry' and let's not forget my favourite `Phil's newest whore'. That one was a keeper. What was I saying?" she furrowed her brows together and then tried figure it out.

"Drug habit and Phil" my arms were folded on the table with my head rested just on top of them.

"Oh right, Well anyway my mother shoved me out of the door when I was fifteen saying I was too much money to keep. I called my father and he called Renee – that's my mother by the way and low and behold I sat on a plane to forks on my sixteenth birthday. The heiress was really nice, she sang happy birthday to me and everything. When I got to forks everything was better again and I realised how much I missed my dad. I still live at home with Charlie because he cannot cook to save his life and everything was good." She smiled and then shook her head while tears feel down her cheeks.

"I'm glad everything worked out for you" I placed a hand on hers and smiled when she did not flinch backwards.

"I just miss him you know, He's my rock and then I get kidnapped and the kidnapper is all like sweet and making sure I'm well looked after and shit, it's a lot to get used to" she was sobbing now, however I did not miss that she called me sweet.

"I know, you shall be back with him soon I promise. Actually, there is something I can do for you. But I need to know I can trust you and know you will not say any information about me" she furrowed that cute little brow and nodded.

"I need you to understand why I am doing this Bella" I sighed and then got my Phone from my pocket.

"This is my mother and father" I showed her the picture and then carried on "You see I needed both my parents growing up, we had Esme and Carlisle but it's not the same thing. I know my brother is innocent. I know it in my gut so I had to do something about. Rose – Em's wife had a whole meal planned out the day she took the test. She had written across her stomach `HELLO DADDY' and was waiting for him to come home. He never made it, she got a call a few hours later saying Em was in prison and had been sentenced for 25 years to life. She never got to tell him the way she wanted Bella, and anyway I cannot and will not allow that baby to come into the world without having both parents present. I know he's innocent Bella I just know it" the afternoon had taken on a depressing mood and now I was feeling the strain of it.

"If you do not harm me, I will help you with whatever you need. But I will need some proof of your life Edward you are after all my kidnapper. You understand right and as for the reason you are doing this.. I.. I well I think it's very sweet and selfless." Her hand curled around mine in a comforting embrace. I felt a little better like talking had made things clearer.

"Now what can you for me?" she laughed. I had to laugh too at her for trying to lighten the mood.

"I can let you speak to your father, only it has to be a news update. You will not be tied or blindfolded just merely sworn to secrecy. I must have complete faith in you that you will not tell your father anything. I mean anything Bella. Not even a hint as to who I may be. I have to get my brother out even if I go in" her little head nodded and I hoped I could trust her.

"When would you like to speak to him?" I moved away from the table and looked at the clock on the stove. 18:34pm. Shit I would have to do dinner soon.

"My birthday?" it sounded like a question, I nodded and watched her whole face light up.

"What would you like for dinner, I have your favourites in the freezer or I can make some from scratch" I rambled on.

"How about mushroom ravioli?" I seized up, I did not buy that, shit.

"I can show you how to make it, if you have the ingredients" I nodded and followed her around pulling different ingredients out of the cupboards and the fridge.

Turns out we had everything we needed to make it, and it was pretty fucking fantastic. Maybe that was because Bella made it while I watched but still I helped.

And so it continued.

Two days later Bella seemed to be sure of the fact that I was not actually a copycat of Jack the Ripper. She seemed more open about talking to me about things that interested her and we found the books. She would read for hours nestled on my bed –still the couch by the way- with a blanket wrapped around her feet and the water bottle on her stomach. I think she said something about only a few more days of this shit. Thank fucking god. I knew it would be my job to remove the bin from the bathroom. Lucky fucking me and as she said "Your fucking fault dude",which made me laugh. The tension defused and the conversation avoided.

She had been asleep for an hour or so when I snuck into the kitchen at 11pm to make her surprise. Yes I Edward Cullen was going to make a girl a birthday cake. Call me a pussy or whatever honestly I don't give a shit. She would have a birthday cake if she was at home and because of me she was not so I was going to make her one. I had just popped the cake into the oven when I noticed the mess I had made. There was flour and Eggs splattered all over the kitchen island, measuring equipment and chocolate everywhere. I sighed and then grabbed the cleaning supplies, there was no way that girl in there could know I had made her a birthday cake until I took it out the oven decorated it and then lit the fucking candle and carried it to her room.

I managed to cover the whole thing in chocolate which I had brought for myself because I have a sweet tooth and then put happy birthday in white on the top. That shit was hard. But I think it would be worth it.

I put the freshly baked cake in the fridge, I pulled out the only small candle I had and then wrapped some cling film around the bottom of it and stuck it right in the centre. Perfect.

I checked the time and saw it was only 02:30 am. I yawned and turned off the kitchen light. It was all set and ready to go. I literally had to drag my bottom half of my body over to my bed but Bella's door was open when I peeked around the corner. She's alright right? I tip toed, that's right fucking tip toed like a teenager across the floor and peeked into her room, she was spread out in the middle of the bed with her arms sprawled out, her feet sticking out the bottom of the covers and her knees up. She looked so fucking cute I just wanted to crawl in bed with her and squeeze her to death.

What the fuck Edward!

Shaking my head to get rid of that thought, shifting the obvious problem downstairs I threw my pants on the floor whipped off my shirt and just collapsed on the uncomfortable piece of shit I call a bed.

Hours later although it only felt like minutes I woke up to the vibrating of my alarm, I had set the alarm for nine so that I could sort everything out ready for this afternoon. I was going to let Bella stay in bed till ten and then I was going to surprise her with her birthday cake. Yeah I had it all planned out because I was a romantic fucker. All right maybe I was using it on the wrong girl but still a man's gotta try right.

She was dead to the world when I lit the candle and walked into the bedroom, she had flipped and was now lying at the end on the bed with her hair all around her in wild patterns. I choked back the laugh and gently poked her shoulder.

"Bella..oh Bella" I sang rather excited with my new game. I poked her shoulder again.

"You have a death wish Edward?" her voice was groggy with sleep but she sniffed the air and opened her eyes wide. That's right, take it all in.

Edward Cullen is standing holding a birthday cake he made with his own two hands.

"You didn't" she screamed and jumped straight up.

"I think I did, happy birthday" I put the cake in front of me like a child holding its favourite toy for you to play with. That big smile was all I was waiting for, it made it all worth it.

She blew out the one candle, I laughed along with her and placed the cake on the night stand.

I was not expecting what happened next. She literally flew at me. Her arms tightened around my neck and her legs wrapped around my waist.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you" she panted over and over again. I'm pretty sure I was smiling like a mad man. But she soon slid down my body making the little problem from last night almost reappear. ` Down boy'. Before she hit the floor she hit the box in my pocket.

Her eyebrows lifted and she folded her arms over her chest. Baby that's not what you think it is, but hey while we are on that subject let me show you it, that is what my little Edward was saying. Me, I was reaching into my pocket and pulling out the box, Yeah she felt it might as well give it to her now.

I gave the box suddenly very unsure of my gift and just said simply.

"Happy birthday" she smiled at me and then opened the tiny clasp keeping the necklace a secret from her, she gasped when she saw it and then did the unthinkable. She burst into fucking tears.

"I'm sorry, I knew I should have.." I didn't get to finish it because she was hugging me for the second time today. I like this, you should do things like this more.

"I love it thank you so much" she whipped away her tears and took the necklace out of the box, she inspected the tiny swan before reaching behind her and clasping it shut. Beautiful.

"Thank you" shit did I say that out loud.

"Yes, Thank you anyway though" she laughed.

"You're welcome Bella"

"So I was wondering when you wanted to speak to your father. You did want to speak to him today right?" she nodded and then took another mouthful of cake and smiled.

"He's normally at the office from 10 am till 4pm" I looked at the clock and read 13:36pm we had plenty of time.

"Well pick a time and I will set it all up" she put the cake down and looked into my eyes.

"Right now" her voice held no room for discussion. It is her birthday after all. I nodded and walked out getting ready to get up the camera and mic for my captive to say Hello to her Daddy- the man who is looking for me. And all because it's her fucking birthday, oddly I felt no fear, I was glad I had at least made someone smile in the last few months.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Who wants Edward to kidnap them, take care of their needs and cook them a birthday cake and give them a necklace because he feels like shit :) <strong>

**ME THATS WHO. **

**Next chapter : Conversation with Charlie and More of EXB. Who would like a pov of Em? I'm thinking about doing one but it's up to you guys. **

**10 reviews saying you want one and I shall write it for you :) If not well... I'll think about it. **

**REVIEW AND I MAY JUST GIVE YOU HIM. ha. **


	5. Chance

**Hey everyone, so i started uni last week and am unsure as to when i can update next. **

**I know this is a small chapter but i really need to focus on getting settled and then i should get into a routine. **

**Anyway, The next chapter will go into detail about the end talk.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bpov<strong>

This was the only shot I would have. I needed this to go swimmingly. He could never know what I planned to do until I was already doing it. He had been gone for the last ten minutes, I heard clinking of metal and plastic, I heard a few curses and then it was silent.

Edward entered the kitchen with a smile on his face, granted what he had done for me this morning I should have been happy and smiled back at him but I didn't._ Stay focussed Bella, remember what dad said._

I followed him into the now changed living room, the couch had been moved a little and the metal chair was set up just as before. The camera I wanted to steal because it was the only connection to my father was set up in the middle of the room, exactly like before. Everything was the same. Except it was not, there were no ropes on the chair arms and the lights were still on. There was no trace of a blindfold anywhere or any handcuffs. Did he trust me already?

_Breathe Bella_; this has to go perfectly, in out. That's it.

He motioned for me to go to the chair and I followed because I had to play his game for a little longer, when he nodded his head to me I knew to start panicking. I was trying to remain calm but I was about to do something stupid, but I am not and I repeat not going to sit here and rot with a man no matter what his sob story is. People do desperate things in times of need. This man – Edward, had treated me nicely but all I really wanted was my home, the scent of my dad's unhealthy cooking and the sound of the beer can opening, I wanted my dad the most though.

"Mr Swan I believe someone would like to speak to you" he said in the smoothest of voices.

"Bella, has he hurt you? are you sure your safe?" my father almost shouted down the mic.

"Dad I'm fine, have you got any news on the case?" I would need to distract Edward with something he wanted to know.

"Yeah, we went and spoke to that Emmett guy, got nothing but the same statement. He's lying—"he was droning on I had to make my move.

"Daddy I'm in a house under—"I heard the sound of a growl, the camera hit the floor and very heavy footsteps.

Shit.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, do you want me to kill you?" he spat down at me, no go back. A shiver ran down my spine, I didn't plan for him to be this angry.

He pulled me up from the chair and literally dragged my already sore body across the floor towards that metal room. Did he not fucking understand?

"It would be better than being with you" I screamed at him before I was pulled up by the arm and pushed against the wall.

"Would it? Well I guess we will never know now, you can't speak to your father again. So until I find out that your fucking idiot of a father has been proven wrong, you're fucking stuck with me." he unlocked the metal door that I had come to hate and pushed me inside.

"Goodnight Isabella" he slammed the door right on my face, what happened to I won't hurt you.

I sat on the cold ground for a while with my arms wrapped around my knees for added warmth. The time dragged but then again I had nothing to judge it by. I thought that maybe he would come and get me after about an hour, but he didn't come back for what felt like an age. I really had to use the bathroom and my stomach was rumbling fiercely.

I tried banging on the door after a while but it only made my hand hurt and me even colder, so I curled into a little ball like I had done the first time I was in here and cried.

It was my choice, but come on who the fuck would be calm and just say `you know what, I'm fine with you kidnapping me. So shall we play twister?' yeah I don't fucking think so.

You can thank my father and best friend for my potty mouth. I reached up to the necklace from him and unhooked the clip. I really had been happy when he had baked me a birthday cake and put this around my neck. I was just as confused as to why he would have done it. He is my kidnapper, not my boyfriend.

But then again I don't know anything about boyfriends because I have never had one, I am what you call pure, untouched and a grade fucking A virgin. Let me tell you, that fact is not going to change because my kidnapper is hot. And to think I thought I might be falling for that man. While in the metal room I had time to think over my previous actions. I made a mental list of everything I would need to remember.

Number one: Do not let him get all fuddy duddy with me.  
>Number two: Do not fall for his smile and good looks.<br>Number three: Do not give him anything he wants.

I had done all of these things and now where was I? Stuck in a metal room, that's where.

I heard locks and then the creak of the metal door before I saw light flood in the tiny room, he was up to something.

"Come on" he sighed and turned back the way he came. That was it?

No wrath, No slapping like a normal kidnapper would? What the hell was going on?

I crawled out the metal room and closed the door behind me, getting to my feet I noticed everything was back in place, the lights were a little dimmer but everything was put away. It was cold in here and I shivered.

"Dinner is ready" he called from the kitchen, and then I smelt it. Thick waves of pasta scent wafting up my nose and making my stomach churn and pull me to the kitchen. There on the counter sat a giant bowl of pasta and sauce with grated cheese.

It took about ten minutes to eat and then we both sat there for another twenty just staring at each other.

"Why did you do that?" his voice was strained and I could almost hear his teeth mashing together and he clenched his jaw.

"Because I had to try" he nodded and then went back to putting a frozen apple pie in the oven.

"That's it?" I asked hesitant. No don't anger him Bella.

"Yes, if I was in the same position I would have done the same thing" oh, that was not helpful in the slightest but at least I knew I was fed and I could get some sleep now.

"I have to go the bathroom" I jumped from my seat and literally ran to the bathroom rethinking everything he had told me.

I finished in the bathroom almost an hour after leaving him in the kitchen, I could smell the sweet apple pie nearing its cooking time and literally threw on any clothes after my shower. Luckily my period was slowing down now thanks to the pill, which I did not have anymore. Shit!

I threw on a pair of yoga style pants and then a tank top, thanks to it being cold in the house I pulled on one of the think jumpers Edward had gotten me and then a blanket on top. I had to dig to the bottom of one of the bags to find some socks as Edward had not got around to putting those or my underwear away yet. The thick socks were beautiful on cold feet and I snuggled into the blanket just as I heard the timer go off. Time to face him, when I walked out of the little bubble and barrier I had created he was sitting on the couch sipping from a cup and had a plate of apple pie.

"Yours are in the kitchen" so with that I went to the kitchen and as he said waiting on the counter was a steaming cup of what looked like tea and a slice of apple pie with a little beaker of custard by the side. How could he be so sweet when he was a kidnapper?

I tried to think of all the excuses I could to make me hate him but I could not think of one single thing. He was feeding me and clothing me, I was not made to do anything sexual and he really has not touched me in a violent manner. I must have been too hard on him, especially when he told me something's about his past. That must have been very hard; I know it was hard to tell him about my bloody mother- Ex mother, if you can do such a thing.

I missed my dad but then again so did Edward, he was alone right now. I had my father and my… mother; he only had his brother and his brother's girlfriend. By the sounds of it he was lonely.

Then it hit me, I had thought of something similar before but now I knew this was very important.

I could help him move on with his life, I could help him realise that nothing ever comes from taking the law into your own hands. I could help him.

I took my plate and cup into the living room and sat right next to my kidnapper and did something I thought I would never ever do.

"I'm sorry, let's start over. Hi I'm Bella, I love apple pie and reading. I hate when people use my full name and I have a potty mouth, that's me in a nutshell" I smiled when he giggled at the potty mouth comment. Of course, he had not heard it yet.

"Hi, I'm Edward. I kidnapped you because of your father and wish that I could take it back but I have my reasons and hope you can forgive me. I like apple pie too but prefer writing music and playing the piano to reading" I gasped. Literally jaw hit the floor kind of gasp.

"You write music? And play the piano?" why was I so shocked by this oh yeah, because he's my kidnapper.

"Not everyone is as they seem Bella, they do have another side to them" the apple pie went down a treat and before we knew it the clock chimed eleven pm. What the hell.

* * *

><p>So review please, i know it is short but this chapter has been bugging me. :)<p>

Love sheila xx


	6. Haystack

**I have a chapter for you guys :)**

**Please read the a/n at the bottom :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Bpov<strong>

I woke the next morning to the smell of bacon, eggs and toast.

After the talk last night I knew we were both in a better place, we had both decided on a fresh start. I felt this was necessary due to the amount of time we would be living together, we sounded like a couple which could not have been further from the truth.

I threw on some sweats and pulled a large pink hoodie over my head; I ran a brush through the haystack and brushed my teeth. I was not going out there with bad breath especially when my kidnapper was so handsome. I would have to be mad to not notice his beauty and feel slightly aroused by the sight of his long fingers and strong jawline. I shook my head at the dirty thoughts and went to join him In the kitchen, when I got there two plates were overflowing with delicious food, my mouth watered at the sight in front of me, then my whole mouth went dry when I looked up at him for the first time.

Dear lord, please help me not jump his bones. Amen.

He was topless and his jeans were hanging low on his hips making the v between his hips pronounced, the band of his Calvin Klein boxers were peeking out. I have never been so attracted to boxers before in my life. Why is this happening to me?

He's looking all fine and handsome and you look like a homeless haystack, sort it out Bella.

After finishing the best breakfast in the world I went to shower, I tried not to think about his body while I was washing my hair. I grabbed the white fluffy towel and wrapped it around my body just in time it seemed. Five seconds later I was standing in front of a very embarrassed looking Edward who tried to avert his gaze but was failing miserably. I went about my usual tasks as if he was not in the room. That was when it hit me; I knew how I could spend these next few weeks. I could make him want me; I could tease him in so many different ways. I could make him wish he never kidnapped me. I had a good body I was not ashamed to admit it, my breasts were a good size and I had curves in all the right places, I kept myself groomed because it was now routine. This could come in handy.

I slipped past him and I swear I heard him sniff the air. This was going to be fun.

When I was dressed in some tight dark jeans and a revealing top that he had brought me I went about sorting out my hair, due to not have any straightens it seemed to be a constant curl. This was something that did not bother me because I loved my curly hair, it did sometimes annoy me due to the frizz but other than that I enjoyed the full curl that fell around my shoulders; it was a deep brown with a red tint when in the sun.

It seemed that Edward was still in shock when I went to the living room and plonked down on the red couch. He was casually sitting reading a book without a care in the world; I knew he was trying to ignore the big elephant in the room.

"It's no big deal you know" I laughed at the look on his face; it was a mix between pain and want.

"I didn't mean to walk in on you" he blurted through a smile that told me he was lying.

"Five minutes earlier and you could have joined me" With that I got up and walked, with large hip movements I might add to the bedroom door.

"What?" he was blushing red when he came into the bedroom; he was biting the nail of his thumb between his teeth and trying hard not to look at me.

"You heard" I laughed and bent over to pick up the book that had fell from my hand when my eyes finally closed this morning.

"I think I need to go shopping" and he was gone just like that.

I laughed for at least half an hour when I realised he had left because he was either uncomfortable or tempted; I sat on the edge of the bed and started to plan how I could work this to my advantage.

I was trapped here but that didn't mean I couldn't get something out of it. I could make him weak and respond to me so that when I was out he would feel like he was played instead of me. I could use this as a way to speak to my father again and let him know I was alright.

I dug through the bags that I had yet to empty and came across a rather large leather bound notebook with a pen attached; it was in my bag so I guessed Edward brought it for me.

I stared at that book for at least half an hour before I realised what I was too do with it.

I opened the book to a fresh page, clicked the lid of the pen and began.

_Dear whoever finds this,_

_I have been kidnapped, but don't feel like something bad happened to me. I am as right perfectly safe. The man I am with is not a bad man; he's not a criminal as many people would believe._

_But he is desperate and broken, he wants his family back together and if a member of the law is reading this than you have no one to blame except your job. _

_I believe him when he says his brother is innocent, the police – my father- put his brother in jail for a crime he did not commit. So is it wrong for a man to want justice when injustice was served? Is it wrong for a man to want the only family he has returned to him unharmed._

_You do not have to worry he won't me but he needs help. _

_And if I write more of this I hope you understand that he's not who the law thinks. _

_He's a man in need of my help. _

_I think._

_Bella._

I knew after I finished the last sentence that this was the books purpose; I was going to document all of my thoughts so that if anything happened. If we were found out I could use it as evidence and prove that the man who I write about is not the man they will convict.

I think he knows he would go to jail for kidnapping me, but I don't think he cares. He wants the one thing that was taken from him and if I were in his position I would have done the same.

If I could change my mother's situation I would, I would reveal what Phil is doing to her and I would make her remember me.

But it's all just story telling right now, I didn't make it happen like Edward. I didn't do anything about it I just accepted it the way it was and now I realise that Edward is braver than many people I know.

I just hope I can help him with the grief he feels but only time will tell.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its short but I have work to do at the moment. <strong>

**I shall be updating another chapter within the next few weeks I hope, for more information please join my facebook group.**

**NothingWrongWithImperfection stories.**

**This will have updates and I will post with other bits of this story for example pictures and music. **


End file.
